


Present-Drarry

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: Drarry stuff [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry, Large Cock, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	Present-Drarry

It was almost Harry's birthday and Draco was suprised he had received An invitation for the party. He decided to go though , But he has no idea what to give the birthday boy. 

At the night of the party Draco still hasn't Found a gift that is perfect enough. So he is obliged to go empty Handed. 

Harry goes around greeting People and occasionally  unwrapping presents. He seems to have a lot of Fun and Draco enjoys Watching him. The party is great and Draco stays until they very end. That's when Harry comes up to him. 

"Draco. You're here!" He seems happy about it. "have you got me a gift too?"   
The sparkle in the boys eyes is so adorable, Draco smirks.   
"Why, am I myself not the best gift one could ever receive?" He Smiles. Harry's eyes grow big. Clearly not getting it was meant as a joke. 

"You're one of my presents?" Harry asks, and locks Draco between his arms. Draco gulps, But then nods unsure, deciding to play along. curious how Harry would take this. To dracos amazement, Harry Smiles and eyes him curiously.   
"And what do I do... With this gift?" Harry asks, licking dracos neck in the exact right place. 

Draco shivers and a moan escapes his mouth. He is curious where this is going. So he looks Harry in the eyes and says:" anything."   
He feels Harry's Big hand cupping his Groin and Harry presses himself closer to him, almost grinding against Draco. 

"Anything? Are you sure?" Harry asks. Draco nods.   
"Anything." He confirms.  Harry grins wickedly and pulls Draco along. Before Draco realises they are upstairs, in Harry's bedroom. And Draco is pushed upon the bed. 

"Potter? Harry? What?" Draco is confused when Harry locks the door and their chlothes suddenly vanish. Wandless magic, of course.  
"You sure gave me the best present i could ever receive." Harry says, licking his lips. Draco feels exposed and used the pillow to cover up his Jewels. 

"Don't be shy. Let me see if that attitude of you matches your capabilities." Harry says, climbing onto the bed and removing the pillow from Draco. His eyes fill with lust as they fall on dracos heavy member. 

"Fuck." Harry whispers. "You have no idea how long i've been waiting for this."   
Harry gives Draco a sweet Kiss before lowering his head and taking Draco into his mouth. Draco gasps at the sensation of the warm mouth around his cock .   
"Ohhh. Potter... Fuck. Ah." He bucks up his hips as Harry's tongue swivels around his tip.

Harry takes his time to Explore and caress dracos body. Lapping his tongue over every inch and thouroughly exploring every hole.   
"Oh for Merlins sake , Potter, just fuck me already."Draco groans, bucking up in Harry's sweet mouth.

"OH don't worry. We'll get to the fucking part later on." Harry grins. Draco moans again just thinking about what Harry could do to him. He never thought he could feel so aroused thinking about his former enemy. 

Harry offers Draco three fingers and Draco sucks on Them eagerly. After Harry is satisfied with the wetness of the fingers, he slowly pushed one inside dracos tight hole.

"Fuck, Potter." Draco whined.   
"Don't be a bitch. It's just a finger. You're going to take a lot more in just a few minutes " Harry snapped.   
Dracos body clenched at the thought of that.   
"More." He rasped. Harry added another finger and scissored Them. 

"I think i'm ready for you."  
"Oh Malfoy. I don't think you're quite sure what you're about to get ." Harry grins. He shuffles out of his chlothes and Draco gulps when harrys big erection springs free.   
"Fuck." He breathes.   
"That's what I thought. I don't want to Hurt you. But if you really think you're ready." Harry was concerned. But dracos mind was clouded with lust. 

"Do it . I want to feel the stretch." He says hungrily.   
"All right, But im going to take it slow. I want to enjoy every move we make. Draco. "   
Something in the way Harry says his name gets to Draco. And then Harry is kissing him again, and he feels as if he's in heaven. Harry's Big hands are caressing him and playing with his sensitive skin.   
"Fuck Malfoy. If only you knew how often Ive dreamt about you." Harry says, while positioning himself. "Those beautiful golden hairs, those stormy Grey eyes. That perfect arse of you..." He licks his lips as he slowly pushes in. Draco gasps. 

"Fuck, Potter. You're huge." He moans. Harry grins.   
"Tell me something i don't know, beautiful." He kisses Draco as he moves further. Draco winces in pain.   
"You okay?" Harry asked, worried. He didnt want to Hurt Draco. But Draco already opens his eyes again and smiles.   
"Yeah. Your fucking huge cock, it's splitting me open." Draco pants."it feels amazing."

Harry moans at this dirty talk and slowly pushed further into dracos tight heat.   
"Fuck Malfoy. You're so hot." He let his fingers roam over draco's body .  Draco shivered as Harry's hips collided with his. 

"Harry..." Draco moaned. He was going crazy already. And Harry hadnt even moved yet.   
"You ready?" Harry asks. Draco nods and Harry Starts an agonizing slow rythm.   
"Come on Potter. Faster." Draco groans. Harry happily gives him what he wants and Draco searches for grip, and his hands land on Harry's arms, muscular from quidditch training. 

"Fuck yes.... Uh... Ah..." Draco pants.  
"Uh... Potter ... You're driving me crazy."   
Harry smiles at the sounds Draco makes. It's so sexy , and the blonde looks gorgeous.   
"I never thought you could look so delicious." Harry said, lust in his eyes."you've always been handsome, But damn Malfoy."

Draco doesnt answer, all he feels is pure bliss. He comes hard in between Harry and his stomach and feels Harry's semen filling him. They both Come down from their high, and Draco smiles.   
"Draco. Please call me Draco."  
"Okay. Draco." Harry kissed the slytherin."But only if you call me Harry."


End file.
